


Worthy of You

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: 5 years passed since Loving To Know You. Severus worries about Harry's well being while he teaches in Hogwarts with him cause of the new Transfiguration teacher. But the unexpected is yet to come. (Sequel to Loving To Know You).





	1. Worthy of You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Worthy of You  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: Sequel to Loving To Know You.

It’s been five years since Severus made a proposal to Harry and three years since the two had gotten married. The both of them were now living at Hogwarts (during the school year) but they have a nice home that they are sharing in London that was near to the Malfoy’s which they were staying at Snape manor. 

Ron and Hermione have one little girl name Caitlin Granger-Weasley and she is five years old. The two had made Harry the godfather as Harry was pleased by the fact since he couldn’t have children of his own and that his two friends made him godfather.

Draco Malfoy was also dating someone, but he is ready to pop the question. Everyone was so shocked to say that Draco was also homosexual and he was dating a wizard name Ciaran Keys, who used to be in Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts. He is two years older then Draco and seems to be the submissive one in the relationship.

Ginny and Neville has one boy and girl, the boy was two years while the girl is three years. The boy was name Ace Weasley-Longbottom; the girl’s name is Aasta Weasley-Longbottom. 

Luna and Michael also had gotten married and the two has a beautiful little one-year-old girl name Mika Lovegood-Corner. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“Hey Harry, you got a second?” A voice asked as Harry looked up from his desk as the students had just filed out off the classroom a few minutes ago. 

It was now the end of the day as Harry was about to leave to go and see Severus in there private quarters. “Listen Harry, I need help grading my papers. I have so much of them to do and I need them by tomorrow morning. I was hoping if you could come with me to my office to go and work for them,” the new Transfiguration teacher said to him.

Harry liked William Spangler; the two had hit it off once Harry became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But for some reason, Severus disliked him ever since William became the new Transfiguration teacher now that Minerva was the new Headmistress.

“Sure William. What time do you need me there?”

William smiled at him, “what about after dinner? You won’t be there long,” he said.

Harry frowned, he and Severus were planning to have a romantic dinner that night for no apparent reason and he wasn’t planning to go to the Great Hall either. “Why not now? I don’t have nothing to do,” he lied as he wanted to go and see Severus but didn’t want to miss there romantic dinner.

William nodded, “great. Just follow me then,” he said as Harry nodded and he put away his stuff as he got up and followed him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Mr. Longbottom, how many potions do you need again?” Severus asked as he was talking to Neville and Michael as the two were becoming the new Nurses at Hogwarts and were training under Madame Pomfrey for the time being.

“Poppy said that we need a dozen of Dreamless Sleep,” Neville replied.

“Along with Calming Draught,” Michael piped up.

“A dozen? Surely you didn’t do anything stupidity while training under with Poppy,” Severus said.

“Uh, we sort of gave the wrong vial to the students and Madame Pomfrey gave us both chores to do for our mistakes,” Neville explained sheepishly.

Severus was about to say something as he looked up and saw Harry walking towards them as he smiled at him but then frowned as he saw William Spangler walking with him. “Hello Severus,” Harry said as he acknowledged him.

“Harry, where are you going?” He asked worriedly.

“I’m going to help William with some of his papers,” Harry explained.

“I hope you didn’t forget about our little arrangement?”

Harry shook his head as he leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll be there on time,” he promised as he left with William.

Severus wasn’t so sure as he watched Harry leave with William, “Harry could take care of himself sir,” Neville said confidently.

“I know he can. I just have a funny feeling about that Spangler,” he said as he resumed his chat with Neville and Michael.  
************************************************************  
tbc...

me: here's the new story that I was talking about.

Harry: You actually did a trilology!

me: (squeals) I know! Isn't it great?

Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	2. Worthy Of You II

  
Author's notes: Harry and William both get things heated up for them until Harry realizes his mistake. Severus is furious with William.  


* * *

Worthy Of You II  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: Sequel to Loving To Know You.

Harry groaned in tiredness as he had been helping William grade his papers for over three hours now. He was surprised that William didn’t even started grading it since yesterday evening, but Harry realized that they had a staff meeting to go to and weren’t out nearly midnight.

Then they had to go classes so Harry didn’t blame William for not having these papers done in time. “Do you need a break Harry? I could get a house elf to bring tea for you,” William said.

“No. My shoulders are cramp,” Harry said uncomfortably as he tried turning his head so that he could hear the cracking noise by his shoulders.

William smiled, “I could help you message it Harry. Do you want that?”

“Could you?”

William nodded as he stood up from where he sat and he stood behind Harry as he began to message his shoulders, “how does that feel?” He asked seductively in his ear.

Harry moaned at the contact, “It feels wonderful,” he said sighing in relieve.

The two went on it for a few minutes until Harry felt his buttons being undone in front of his shirt; he saw that William was close enough to kiss him, which is what Harry precisely did. The two kissed until he saw memories flashing through his mind about him and Severus getting married.

Harry gasped as he pulled away from William and stood up abruptly, his chest heaving up and down as he stared at him surprised. “What’s wrong Harry?” William asked.

“No. I can’t,” Harry said shaking his head.

“Can’t wait?”

“I’m married William. I can’t betray Severus.”

“But I thought…”

“You thought wrong William.”

“You were sending out some pretty strong signals that you wanted me Harry.”

“If I did, I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry William,” Harry said as he walked past William and out of sight. Now every time he looked at Severus, he was going to feel guilty about kissing another man and he was going to feel uncomfortable tonight during there romantic dinner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus waited for Harry in there private quarters as he had everything set up for the evening. He was nearly five minutes late; surely, if that William Spangler did anything to his Harry, he won’t live to tell the tale of it.

He heard the doors opened as he looked up from the couch and saw Harry entering the room. “H…Hi Severus,” he stammered to get out.

Severus frowned at the sight of Harry; he had one of his hands over at the other arm as it rubbed up and down as if he was nervous about something. “Something wrong?”

“No, why’d you say that,” Harry asked smiling awkwardly as he sat beside him on the couch and he stopped moving his hand up and down his arm.

“Did something happen between you and Spangler?” 

Harry shook his head without saying anything to him. Severus could have used Legilimence on him, but Harry could have felt it and might get angered at it so he didn’t use it to see if he was lying. “Then what is it?” Severus asked as these 20 questions were annoying him.

Harry still didn’t answer as they just sat quietly and ate there dinner silently for the night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The following day didn’t go smoothly either. As soon as the last class filed out, Severus walked sternly towards where William Spangler’s classroom was before he gotten the chance to get out. He barged into the classroom without even knocking as he saw William sitting in his desk as he smiled innocently at him.

“What do I owe the pleasure of you having here, Severus?” He asked.

Severus snarled as he went towards him as he stood in front of the desk and stared, “something happened between you and my husband and I want to know!” He demanded.

“Oh? Harry didn’t tell you the incident?”

“Incident? What incident?” Severus snapped.

William chuckled, “young Harry is too scared to tell you,” he said.

Severus snarled again, “what incident?” He snapped as his voice was getting louder and louder.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” William asked as he gestured towards the door of his classroom.

Severus looked and saw his husband by the door that had a terrified look on his face, “Harry,” he began but Harry fled before he could say anything else.

************************************************************  
TBC....

me: Well, here's the next chapter!

Harry: how many stories are you doing?

me: Right now? Well, I'm stuck in one chapter of Secrecy right now and I'm planning to do a sequel of I See You Once Again. I'm thinking of starting that today.

Severus: So, two stories?

me: Technically.

William: Amazing.

Harry: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	3. Worthy of You III

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus comes to terms. Harry is put under imperius by William.   


* * *

Worthy of You III  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: Sequel to Loving To Know You

A week passed since the incident and Harry barely talked to Severus about it. It was time for Severus to know what had happened between him and William and so, he decided to corner him the next day after dinner from the Great Hall.

“Harry, we need to talk,” Severus said as he followed him and he knew that Harry was going to their rooms to retire for the night as he always did a few minutes early then he.

“What is there to talk about?” Harry asked as the two were in an empty corridor as nobody had left the Great Hall yet except for them.

“I won’t get angry if you just tell me what happened between you and Spangler,” Severus said.

“It’s been hell without you this past week,” Harry began.

“I know. Even though we slept in the same bed and not talking to one another, it was hard,” Severus said to him. 

Harry began telling his story and Severus eyes were angered as soon as he told him about the kiss, “it was an accident Severus! I was under the influence of him messaging me!”

“Everyone knows that you are a married man and can not be touched by another Harry. He will pay dearly,” Severus said.

“No! I don’t want you ending up in Azkaban!” Harry exclaimed.

Severus looked at him, “I won’t do anything to him if it’s for you,” he said as Harry hugged him. ‘If I could help myself,’ he thought as he looked down, “I believe we just made up Mr. Potter-Snape,” he said as Harry looked up with a smirk.

“Is there a reason you are telling me this Professor?” He asked seductively.

“I can think of something,” Severus said as he kissed him on the lips before the two retired for the night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry smiled to himself as he was in his classroom grading papers the next day as he hadn’t been this happy for years. Last night had been wonderful; the two hadn’t slept until around one in the morning and barely could get up in the morning.

The wonderful mood was ruined when there was a knock on the door, “come in,” he called out as he saw that it was William Spangler coming in. “Is there something wrong Professor?” 

“I just wanted to know if both of you made up already,” William said slowly.

“Since you started this whole entire fiasco and it’s not really your business, we did,” Harry said calmly.

“That’s good to hear. I am really sorry about what happened between us, Harry,” William said.

Harry shook his head, “it’s all forgotten,” he said as William began going towards him.

“Was there more William?” Harry asked.

William took out his wand and Harry took out his, but he didn’t have the chance to say anything as his wand was flown out from his hand. William said the Imperius Curse on him and it had such been a long time since Harry was under the influence of it, he didn’t know how to reflect back.  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus Snape was heading towards to Madame Pomfrey’s office as he noticed a crowd of students that was in front of Harry’s classroom door. He sneered as he went towards to the crowd, “what’s going on here?” He asked loudly.

He moved towards the front and saw Neville along with Michael who was peeping inside the classroom door, “Mr. Longbottom, what…” he didn’t finish as he heard moaning inside.

“Oh fuck! Harder Will! Harder!” He heard Harry’s voice groaned out loud.

Severus peeked inside the classroom and the sight greeted him was untruly called for. Harry was on his knees on his desk without his clothes on as he was being penetrated by none other then William Spangler.

“How can you be so tight for so long?” William’s voice moaned out loud.

That did it. Severus stormed into the classroom as William halted his penetrations, “why… why are you stopping?” Harry whimpered out.

“What the hell is going on here?” Another voice asked sternly as William and Severus looked and saw Minerva barging in and she gasped at the sight. 

“There is no rule about engaging with another teacher Minerva,” William said calmly and innocently.

“Clearly Minerva, Harry would never betray me. Especially not by shagging another man,” Severus said.

“Mr. Potter-Snape!” Minerva snapped as this made Harry jumped and looked at the woman. She said a counter-curse as she knew that Harry was under the impression of the Imperius Curse, Harry looked around and he saw himself naked beside William.

“What the hell happened?” Harry asked shocked as he had no idea what happened that could make Severus so angry and why he was naked in the first place with a crowd full of people.

************************************************************  
TBC...

me: well, here's the next chapter!

William: I'm a real creep, aren't I?

Minerva: Of course you are!

Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	4. Worthy OF You IV

  
Author's notes: Harry talks about his pregnancy to the others.  


* * *

Worthy of You IV  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: Sequel to Loving To Know You.

“Poppy, can you check over Mr. Potter-Snape here,” Severus said as he and Harry were in the infirmary while Minerva was taking care of the crowd of students and William who was going to get sacked for using an Unforgivable Curse.

“I’ll get on it right away,” Poppy said as she knew what just happened now. The two waited while she checked over Harry, “well, I should say congratulations,” she said with a smile.

“What?” Harry stammered out.

“I believe that you are pregnant,” Poppy said and that made Harry faint. Ten minutes later, Harry woken up and was given a glass of cold water. 

“I thought men couldn’t be pregnant?” Harry asked.

“They couldn’t. You have to drink Polyjuice to be turned into a girl so that we could take the baby out,” Poppy explained.

“Did you know this Severus?”

Severus shook his head, “no. It took me completely surprise,” he said.

“How long am I in the pregnancy?” 

“Clearly over one week,” Poppy replied as the two perked up and looked at one another as one week ago was when they made up.

“But Poppy, we were married for five years. Why now?”

“For men, it takes longer time to get pregnant then women does. Also, instead of waiting for eight months, it will be four months,” Poppy said with a smile.

“Do you know the sex of the baby yet?” Harry asked as he was nervous and excited.

“Not yet. I have to wait until the baby is born,” Poppy said as Harry nodded in her statement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“What’s going to happen to William now?” Harry asked as he was in the living room with Severus after they had gone to go and see Poppy.

“Minerva is very protective of you. She will do anything in her power to get him in Azkaban,” Severus explained as Harry nodded.

“Is it alright if I go and tell my friends the good news and invite them over for this upcoming Hogsmeade weekend?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded, “after you do that, we both can go on a date to Hogsmeade,” he said as Harry smiled and he took off to send letters to his friends.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The following Saturday, Harry was inside the Hogs Head where there wasn’t that much people around and so, Harry decided to invite Draco, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Ciaran and Michael to the meeting.

“It’s been such a long time that you’ve wanted to talk to us Harry,” Luna began.

“Yea mate. We were lucky enough that mom was able to baby-sit for Caitlin,” Ron said.

“Same here,” Michael replied slowly.

Draco frowned as he looked at Harry suspiciously, “your pregnant, aren’t you?” He asked as everyone looked at him surprised.

“I’ve seen about two males in St. Mungo’s who were pregnant these past few years. It’s not really hard to tell,” Draco explained.

“You should become a Healer then,” Ciaran said with a smile as he kissed Draco on the cheek who blushed in embarrassment.

“Ha… Harry, is it true mate? That you are pregnant?” Ron asked shocked.

Harry nodded, “I am,” he said as the girls squealed in delight and hugged him though not tightly to hurt the baby within him.

“How is it possible to get the baby out of you?” Michael asked.

Draco snorted, “you should know, you are coming a Healer, aren’t you?” He asked as Michael blushed sheepishly. 

“It’s different from being a Healer and a Nurse,” he said.

“Oh? How did Madame Pomfrey find out then?”

“Oh, shush it you two! Answer the question Harry!” Ginny said as Harry did.

“This is what you always wanted Harry,” Hermione began with a smile.

Harry looked at her, “what are you talking about?”

“We know how you felt about the kids every time you baby-sat for them Harry, there’s no denying it. You always wanted a baby but never told Severus about it,” Hermione explained.

“You know me too well Hermione,” he said with a smile.

“Is Severus happy for the baby?” Draco asked.

“He is Draco, he is.”

************************************************************

TBC....

me: Well, here's the next chapter!

Luna: so sweet.

Hermione: Congrats Harry.

Harry: (blushes) Thanks.

Draco: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	5. Worthy of You V

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus enters the trial of William.   


* * *

Worthy of You V  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: Sequel to Loving to Know You.

“So what happens to William now?” Harry asked the next day as he and Severus were spending there day at Hogsmeade just like there planned.

“Going to hold a trial at the Ministry of Magic before sending him to Azkaban,” Severus replied.

“But he violated me under Imperius Curse!” Harry exclaimed as several heads turned to look at them.

“I know Harry, but they just need you as a witness and I’ll be there as well,” Severus added.

“Is it going to be the same people from your trial?” Harry asked uncertainly.

“I believe so,” Severus said as Harry sighed in annoyance as he knew that Delores Umbridge was going to be there at the trial.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

One week passed as Harry, Severus and Minerva were the only witness for this trial and were already sitting on the benches.

“Order in the court! We are here for William Spangler’s crime. It says that you molested Mr. Harry James Potter-Snape using Imperius Curse, is that true?” Stacy asked.

“I did no such thing,” William countered as there were several murmurs going around the room and Harry felt like going down there and hitting the man on the nose hard.

“Why would anyone molest a man who is already married?” The voice of Delores Umbridge as Harry gritted through his teeth and Severus held his hand to calm him down.

“This trial is pointless,” William said with a snort.

“Mr. Potter-Snape, do you have the memories of the event?” Stacy asked as Harry nodded and he got a vial from Severus before putting his memory inside of it. “Did anything happened before the um, seduction?” Stacy asked as she looked at Severus and Minerva.

Harry looked at Severus who looked back at him before answering for Harry, “there was a mere kiss that happened while Harry was with William. The two had been grading papers for almost three hours and William decided to give him a message. William thought that Harry was sending him signals that he wanted him, but he thought wrong,” Severus explained.

“So William wanted Harry but Harry did not want him?” Stacy asked as Severus nodded.

“This is insane!” William snapped.

“We’ll see who’s the one that is insane here,” Stacy said angrily as they all watched the memory that was inside the Pensive. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“Poppy, I have a question,” Harry began as the trial was over two weeks later and William had been sent to five years in Azkaban unless someone pays for his bail.

“Go ahead Harry,” Poppy said nodding to him as she was scanning over him to see what gender the baby was going to be.

“Can you check the DNA sample of our child? I want to know if the baby is Severus and mine,” Harry said as Severus perked up at this.

“You don’t think that the baby could be ours Harry?” Severus asked surprised.

“Well, I did shag William around that time also, I was just…” Harry didn’t finished as he stopped and saw that Severus was holding up his hand.

“Whoever baby it is, I am happy that I’m here to take care of it Harry. You made me a new father, man and having a wonderful family of my own,” Severus said as Harry smiled.

“Well, for the record, the baby’s gender is a girl,” Poppy said suddenly as Harry and Severus hugged each other, “but furthermore, I could not determined the father until the baby is born,” she said as Harry nodded and he went to go and get dressed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“Severus?” Harry asked as the two were back at Snape manor as it was winter break and it was only a few staff members and a couple of kids who were at Hogwarts for the time being.

“Yes Harry?” Severus asked as he was sitting on an armchair near Harry by the fireplace as he was beginning to read a book and Harry was staring on the floor, thinking how to tell Severus some news that he had gotten. Life couldn’t be perfect.

“Um, Molly sent me a letter yesterday evening while you were in the restroom, she’s hosting a party at her place for Christmas Day in two days, and everyone is going. I was wondering if you are up for a party Severus,” Harry said as he fidgeted in his seat.

Severus didn’t look up as he said ok which made Harry jaw dropped, “really? You agree?”

“Of course, they are now my family and it is Christmas,” Severus replied as Harry cheered happily and he went over to Severus and he took out the book that he was holding and kissed him on the lips passionately.

“I love you,” he said as he buried his face within Severus own neck.

Severus hugged him as he felt Harry kissing his own neck and he moaned, “I love you also,” he said as he knew that things couldn’t get better then this right now.

************************************************************

TBC...

me: Well, I kept you waiting long enough and I had almost forgotten about tis story as well.

William: that's so rude.

me: (glares) at least i update. (cough) unlike some people...

Poppy: she has a point.

me: Yea! Oh yea, and today's my mom's birthday and so, this chapter is for her. Even though she doesn't know it. 

Harry: will be onto the next chapter...

Severus: review and update.


	6. Worthy of You VI

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus enters the Burrow for Christmas.  


* * *

Worthy of You VI  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning I: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: Sequel to: Loving to Know You.

It was finally Christmas Day and Harry could hardly stay still with his excitement as he and Severus entered the Weasley’s house and saw that it was decorated everywhere. “Harry! You should really see our new invention!” A voice called out to him as Harry looked up and saw that it was Fred or George, as they sat with the others in the living room.

“You two better not be doing anything stupid in this party!” Molly’s voice scolded at them as they both chorused: “of course not mom” before returning what they were doing.

Severus grimaced at the thought as Harry saw it, “just be careful by those two,” he said as Harry nodded and before he left Severus to join the others, Severus kissed him on the lips for a few minutes as he went towards to his friends after the kiss was made.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As Harry entered the living room, he saw that Draco was making out with Ciaran at the corner of the room where anybody could just walk in and noticed them as the two were heatedly engaged to it. 

“Never in my day that I’ll see Draco Malfoy kissing another bloke,” Ron piped up as Hermione hit him on the ribs hard.

“It really did surprise me when I found out that Draco was kissing a bloke as well,” Harry said as there was an explosion and everyone jumped including Draco and Ciaran who were busily making out and the group looked at Fred and George.

Fred and George were doing an experiment potion that they’ve been trying to make to sell for in there shop, but something had terribly gone wrong and that was when Molly and a couple of people including Severus, came running in the living room.

“What did you two do?” Molly asked angrily as she glared at her sons.

“Who are you?” Fred or was it George who asked the question.

“Oh dear, it seems that they’ve got amnesia,” Arthur said as some of Harry’s friends chuckled.

“Amnesia, how?” Molly asked as Severus went to see if they were hurt, they weren’t.

“Molly, I think it would be best if the twins doesn’t do any experiments. The amnesia will ware off within two weeks,” Severus said as he knew what happened.

Molly nodded in agreement as she took the twins wands and dragged both of them by the ear (couple of people laughed at the display) up the stairs to their rooms to stay for the remainder of the party.

“That was uncalled for,” Ron said blinking as the others nodded.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“You really think that Fred and George have amnesia?” Harry asked as he and Severus went home from the party that night.

Severus nodded, “I checked Fred and he was the one who gotten the amnesia,” he explained.

Harry nodded slowly as he stretched, “I can’t wait for our baby to be born,” he said as he looked down at his stomach and he touched it as he smiled.

“I will help you raise it Harry, no matter if I am not the father of your daughter,” Severus said as Harry looked at him.

“You are the father Severus of this child. I am sure of it,” he said as Severus smiled and the two kissed one another.

“Have you’ve been thinking about names for our baby daughter?” 

“I hadn’t thought about it, no.”

“I sort of like Jewel. How about it Harry? Jewel Potter-Snape has a nice ring to it,” Severus said.

Harry smiled, “I’ll add that name to the list today,” he said as Severus smiled. “Severus?” Harry asked so suddenly after that as Severus looked up at him.

“Something wrong?”

“Is taking the baby out, going to hurt?”

“For women, it is difficult. But for men, I think it is the same amount of pain as women has it since they are going to be turned into a girl anyway to get the baby out,” Severus explained.

Harry grimaced at the thought, “now I really want the baby to get out.”

“Patience my love. No matter what, I will be there for you when you are in labor,” Severus promised.  
***********************************************************  
tbc...

me: well, here's the next chapter.

Fred: Just nine days to Halloween!

me: Yup. I'll be putting up the new story on that day as well.

Severus: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	7. Worthy of You VII

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus both visit Harry's parents gravesite.  


* * *

Worthy of You VII  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: Sequel to Loving to Know You.

Severus grimaced at the sight of what his husband was eating as his daughter’s born was coming closer and closer at the month of April. “Is that even healthy Harry?” He asked as he winkled his nose when Harry was eating a bowl of cereal with hot sauce and a couple of pickles along with orange juice. 

“Hey! I wanted ice cream but you refused to let me have it!” Harry exclaimed with a pout.

Severus groaned, this was also another thing to his dismay. Thanks to Harry’s pregnancy, he had to endure his mood swings that change time-to-time. “Ice cream is not breakfast,” he said.

“It is to me,” Harry murmured, as Harry’s teaching had been replace by a substitute teacher until the remainder of the day of his daughter’s birth. “You are checking up on Cyrus Strong, aren’t you?” Harry asked suddenly as he was the substitute teacher.

“Yes Harry, I am. Even though he isn’t a great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher unlike you, he is doing what is on the term list. Everyone is passing that class thanks to my extra teachings,” Severus said.

Harry blinked, “extra teachings?”

“Do you remember when you held the D.A. in your fifth year?”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “you started the D.A. again?” He asked shocked.

“Something likes that. Though some of the students are still terrified of me,” Severus said.

Harry chuckled, “well, you are the most terrifying teacher at Hogwarts,” he said as Severus glared at him as Harry stopped chuckling and gave him an innocent look.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

“How is your husband doing, Severus?” Minerva asked one day as Severus and her were walking side-by-side, as curfew was about to begin for the students.

“Getting more stubborn each passing day,” Severus replied.

Minerva laughed, “well, that’s pregnancy! You should have seen my sister when she gotten married Severus! Always eating odd things and arguments to her husband. It’s a wonder that the two are still together after eight months of torture for him,” Minerva said with a smile.

“Harry is a bloke Minerva, not a woman,” Severus said.

“Of course he is Severus. All in time, he is about the same,” Minerva said with a smile.

“I should be getting back,” Severus said worriedly as Harry was inside his private quarters as they usually stay during the school semester.

“Severus, before you go, I think he should visit Godric Hollow one day,” Minerva said.

Severus blinked, “he did visited Godric Hollow when he was trying to defeat Voldemort, Minerva,” he said as Minerva nodded slowly.

“Yes, but isn’t it time that his parents finds out that both of them are having a grandchild and that their own son is pregnant?” Minerva asked.

Severus sighed, “very well. I’ll speak with the headmaster about letting me go to Godric Hollow for the weekend or so,” he said as Minerva smiled.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“Really? We are going to visit my parents graves?” Harry asked as Friday afternoon had came and Severus was speaking to him about visiting his parents for after such a long time.

“I thought that this might make you happy so that you could tell your parents what has been happening the last few years,” Severus explained.

Harry beamed at him, “it’s perfect Severus,” he said as he hugged his husband excitedly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus hadn’t been in Godric Hollow for such a long time to visit Lily. The last time he had came here, was about three days after the funeral and that was it. Now he was back here in Godric Hollow with his husband and unborn child.

Severus followed Harry through the cemetery as they found what they were looking for, as soon as they saw it, Harry began to have tears in his eyes as he put a hand over his stomach as Severus hid his emotions and instead, he comforted Harry by hugging him.

“I miss them Severus,” Harry said as he leaned back against Severus chest as he stared at the tombs that were in front of him.

“Do you want to be left alone with them?” Severus asked him gently.

“Do you mind? I just want a couple of minutes with my parents and our unborn child as well,” Harry said as Severus nodded and he kissed Harry on the cheek before leaving and going to a secluded area where he could see Harry perfectly as he watched him knelt down in front of the graves.

“His grown up so fast, hasn’t he Severus?” A voice asked as it made Severus jumped and he turned and he was facing the ghostly figure of Lily Evan-Potter.

“Where’s that idiotic husband of yours?” Severus asked as he looked around for James.

“His in heaven right now. He didn’t want to see you and his listening to what his son got to say to him and me,” Lily explained.

“I miss you so much Lily,” Severus said as Lily nodded.

“I know. I miss both of you so much,” she said as she looked over at her son. “I wish I was here to see our grandchild being born and our son in labor,” Lily said quietly.

“You are with us all the times Lily, watching over at us in heaven. Harry knows that,” Severus said calmly.

Lily smiled, “I know. Congratulations both for you,” she said as she kissed Severus cheek though Severus didn’t felt anything against his cheek as Lily looked at him sadly. “I must go,” she said slowly as Severus watched her vanish through thin air.

“Something wrong Severus?” Harry asked as Severus turned and saw his husband looking worried.

Severus shook his head, “no, nothing’s wrong my love,” he replied with a smile.

“Well, c’mon then. Mom and dad are waiting for you,” Harry said as he pulled his arm and Severus smiled at his tactics, as he knew that they would be all right.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
tbc...

me: well, two more chapters to go!

Severus: Already? So fast....

me: yea, but another story is coming up, remember severus?

Minerva: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Lily: (hugs Harry tightly) review and update.

Harry: mom! your choking me!

lily: (chuckles as she lets go)


	8. Worthy of You VIII

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus welcome their daughter to the world with Poppy's help. Fred and George come to an conclusion about Draco.   


* * *

Worthy of You VIII  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: Sequel to Loving to Know You.

“Make it stop!” Harry whined out loud as he winced as he felt pain in his stomach.

“Don’t worry Harry, the baby we’ll be out soon,” Severus promised as it was the month of April and the two were in St. Mungo’s as Madame Pomfrey was there as well.

Another contraction hit Harry in the stomach as he screamed, Poppy ran to get the other nurses and doctors as she knew it was time to get the baby out. Severus looked down at his beloved as he smiled at the sight, even though Harry wasn’t the gender of a boy right now, he looked so beautiful as a girl at the very moment with his dark hair long and pony-tailed as his green eyes shimmer through as his features were still the same except the added breast and pussy.

The Weasley family, Hermione, Remus and the others were all in the waiting room as they had received contact from Severus just a while ago.

“Wh-What names should w-we give t-to our ch-child?” Harry stammered as he was having problems talking as his stomach gave him another pain.

“I don’t think this is an appropriate time,” Severus began as he received a glare from Harry, “I was thinking Star for a girl and Brandon for a boy?” Severus asked quickly.

Harry frowned but then his frowned winced as another pain hit him, “are those the names that you really want for our child?” He asked as Severus nodded and Poppy came inside with the other nurses and doctors right behind her.

“Harry, remember what I told you about? I want you to ‘push’ when we say so and Severus; hold his hand the whole entire time. Comfort him,” Poppy instructed as the two nodded and they began the labor of Harry’s baby.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Several hours later, Harry and Severus were looking at their baby daughter Star Potter-Snape as Harry breast-feed her for the first time.

Harry blushed every time Severus looked at him in the eye with a smile, “this is embarrassing,” he admitted as Severus chuckled.

“I find it enduring,” he replied as Harry blushed harder this time.

“Poppy, when we’ll I be able to go home?” Harry asked the medic-witch.

“In due time Mr. Potter-Snape. Both of you have to be here for a week to be sure that both of you are ok and Severus could go back to work at Hogwarts if he is planning to do so tomorrow,” Poppy said.

Severus shook his head, “I already got permission from Minerva for taking a month off. She’s going to look for a substitute for my class as Harry we’ll be able to go back to work also when I do but we also need to find a baby-sitter for our little Star here,” Severus explained.

“Well, you do know that I could always look after your baby daughter when you two work in Hogwarts right? After all, I am the Head Nurse in the Infirmary,” Poppy said with a smile.

“Of course,” Severus and Harry both said at the same time.

Poppy chuckled, “well, enough about this argument we are having. We could chat about this little information later, but right now, your family is waiting outside in the waiting room. Should I go get them?”

“Harry looks tired and needs his sleep, so, just for awhile though,” Severus said but then he stopped Poppy again, “how long will Harry look like a girl?”

Harry blushed when he said it as Poppy smiled, “at least until tomorrow evening the Potion would ware off,” she said.

Severus looked at Harry with lust in his eyes, “thank you Poppy,” he said as Poppy nodded and she went to go and get the others.

“Severus, we can’t have sex in the hospital! What happens if we get caught?” Harry asked shocked.

“We won’t,” Severus said confidently as he kissed him on the forehead.

The door opened before Harry could say anything else as the two looked up and saw their family coming inside with grins on there faces, Harry looked around and he saw Draco Malfoy standing by himself with a sour look.

“Something wrong Draco?” Harry asked as suddenly, the people turned to look at Draco.

“It’s nothing really,” Draco mumbled out but the Weasley twins slapped him on the back as one of them hugged him around the shoulders.

“Draco, just spill it out!” Fred chanted out as his brother George nodded in agreement.

Draco groaned in defiance, “Ciaran and I broke up just a couple of days ago,” he said.

“You’re still moping about that?” Severus asked unhappily.

“Severus, you knew?” Harry asked shocked turning to look at his husband.

Severus shrugged, “I didn’t want you to worry during your pregnancy months,” he said.

“If that’s the case Draco, why not go out with both of us? We’ve been attracted to you since the day you set foot in Hogwarts but never knew how to approach you if you were into guys,” George said.

“I’m not so sure,” Draco replied with uneasiness in his voice.

“If you like, we can just all go out at the same time together for one date and you could see if you want to continue or not,” Fred said.

Draco sighed defeated, “very well. Let’s just hope I don’t regret it,” he said.

“Oh, you know that you won’t,” Fred and George said with both knowing smiles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
tbc....

me: we are coming down to the last chapter!

Severus: when is it going to be up?

me: like i tell you. (hugs) thank u morgana and stella for both reviewing over and over again for my story. Nobody is reviewing yet they are reading it cause of the status that i see.

harry: well, secrecy will be out tomorrow afternoon!

me: Yea, I'll put it up once i get home. So, hope for that as well. Visit me in ff.net also! I have a couple of stories there as well and i have the same penname also.

Draco: will be onto the next chapter soon

Ciaran: review and update.


	9. Worthy of You IX

  
Author's notes: Fred, George and Draco tells Severus and Harry about there proposal and Severus isn't too happy about it.   


* * *

Worthy of You IX  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Fred/George/Draco) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

It’s been two months since the day Harry had given birth to little Star and was now in the apartment that he lives in along with Severus. “I still can’t believe I actually have her,” Harry said as he held her daughter in her arms as she drank milk from the bottle.

“It is incredible, isn’t it?” Harry asked with a small smile on his face.

“At least she doesn’t have my features but yours,” Severus said as he kissed his daughters forehead.

“Would that be a problem?” Harry asked surprised.

“Love, I had been teased throughout my school life in Hogwarts with those features. How would you think if Star had gotten those features that she will be teased as well?” Severus asked.

“We’ll be there to protect her Severus! We both got miserable pasts! You aren’t the only one who does have it,” Harry said unhappily.

Severus didn’t say anything, “Draco should be coming in a few minutes. He wanted to surprise us by something,” he said as he got up to get some tea.

“Severus,” Harry began but didn’t finish as he heard a cracking noise in the living room.

“Hey Harry,” a familiar voice said as Harry looked surprised to see Draco with Fred and George.

“Fred, George. What are you two doing here?” He asked with a smile.

“Is Uncle Severus around? We want to tell him with you,” Draco said.

“I’m right here Draco,” Severus said coming inside the living room with a tray full of cups of tea.

Draco sat down on an armchair as Fred and George sat on the arms of the chair as George put his arm around Draco and Fred held his hand.

“What’s really going on?” Harry asked as he rocked back and forth of little Star as she was asleep within his arms.

“Well, I know you guys might think this will be too fast for us, but Fred and George proposed to me. We are getting married in three months,” Draco announced happily.

“Congratulations Draco,” Harry said smiling excitedly.

“Did you told Narcissa about this?” Severus asked as he looked between George and Fred.

The twins nodded, “we went to her first before asking Draco to marry us and she supports us,” Fred said as he tightened his grip on Draco nervously.

“I’m just worried for the three of you. I mean, there isn’t that much people who gets married with a threesome in their group. Yet alone, in the Wizarding world, the percentage is few,” Severus explained seriously.

“We know where you are going with this Severus, and we will protect Draco no matter what the cause may be, but we don’t really care what people says,” George replied.

“Are you against them Severus?” Harry asked looking at his husband worriedly.

Severus shook his head immediately, “Draco is Narcissa’s only son. I made an Unbreakable Vow to her, remember? If I don’t protect him, I’ll die as well then,” he said.

“Uncle, nothing’s going to happen to me, I promise,” Draco soothed out to him.

Severus sighed, “I wish I could believe you, but I support you anyway,” he said slowly.

“That will do enough for me,” Draco said happily.

“Well Draco, I guess you’ll be excited that you’ll be the one getting pregnant within this relationship,” Harry said with a smirk.

Draco glared at him, “I wouldn’t mind getting pregnant since I know that I will love the child no matter what. Besides, I would love to see Fred and George being pregnant besides me,” he said chuckling a bit.

“Hey!” Fred and George both cried.

“Does Ron and the others know about this?” Harry asked.

Fred nodded, “we told them that we wanted to marry Draco and mom thought it was too soon but accepted it later that she realizes that she could get another grandchild,” he said with a grin.

“Molly sure loves kids,” Harry said with a smile.

“For the first born baby to our addition of the family, we thought that Severus would be the godfather for it. After all, he is my godfather and would be perfect for it,” Draco said as Severus didn’t say anything.

“If we do get another child, we want Harry to be the godfather,” Fred added smiling to him.

Harry smiled at him, “that would be a honor Fred,” he said.

“Well then, we must be going Uncle Severus,” Draco said as he went over and kissed his uncle on the cheek before leaving with the twins.

Severus sighed, “his going to have a hell of a wedding night, isn’t he?” He asked as Harry glared at him unhappily.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

“That went well, didn’t it?” Fred asked breathing heavily as shortly as they arrived at the Malfoy Manor after talking to Harry and Severus, they began to make love with each other as Narcissa wasn’t home and would be gone for a couple of days.

“But I’m worried about Uncle Severus. He didn’t seem too happy, wasn’t he?” Draco asked as he lied between Fred and George on the bed as he was facing George and Fred had his arm around him.

“I’m sure he’ll get over it Dragon,” Fred purred out his nickname as he began kissing Draco’s tainted skin.

Draco shivered at the touch, “I really hope so Fred,” he said quietly.

“Your really concern about Severus approval, aren’t you?” George asked as he looked at him.

Draco nodded, “believe it or not, Severus is like a father to me since my own father is gone and dead,” he admitted.

“Well, even if he does like it or not, we are getting married, aren’t we?” Fred asked.

Draco nodded, “we are,” he replied as he both kissed the twins before going to bed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“You should be happy for Draco, Severus,” Harry said late that night after they had put little Star to bed and after they finished their love making.

“I’m just worried, that’s all,” Severus replied slowly.

“Don’t worry Severus, Fred and George will protect Draco no matter what,” Harry said as he put a light kiss on his forehead before facing the other way.

“I hope so,” Severus replied as he closed his eyes and sleep came over him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End.

me: This last chapter I wasn't really too fond of it but it needed an ending.

Severus: the authoress wasn't going to finish the story but she did anyways.

me: That was the ideal there. Oh, and check out my new one shot that I'm going to put up in just a few minutes!!!

Harry: the new one-shot is called: Together and Forever.

Draco: will be onto the next story soon.

Severus: review and update.


End file.
